


【授权翻译】Never the Same as the Good Old Days/旧日不可追

by carboxyl



Series: The way to Piltover/皮尔特沃夫大逃亡 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 格雷福斯和逆命逃离了比尔吉沃特，走上了去往皮尔特沃夫的路。他们中途停歇了一会儿，这一次，格雷福斯真正地意识到了他与逆命的友谊即使重燃，也再无可能恢复到曾经了。注：本作剧情发生于比尔吉沃特·焰浪之潮之后





	【授权翻译】Never the Same as the Good Old Days/旧日不可追

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never the Same as the Good Old Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656504) by [albawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites). 



就算是他在被送进监狱之前的那些年岁里，这样的景象也是他从未切身经历过的。艾欧尼亚岛不仅与皮尔特沃夫城截然不同，更和充斥着污浊与他的后悔的比尔吉沃特相去甚远。他得对这里的一切谨慎地分配他的敬畏，即使是树木也如此。他甚至以为自己来到了海市蜃楼。

正如他的猜想，自从逆命发了那笔横财后，就一直活得像个挥金如土的花花公子。举例来说，他们现在租住的旅馆房间（逆命付的房费）比他们很多年前一起搭伙赚钱时住的任何地方都要高雅且昂贵。

也许逆命只是想在经历了比尔吉沃特的九死一生后破个财消消灾，在这件事上他没有什么好指摘的。因为不管怎么说，他们的钞票确实没白花。床面像丝绸一样柔滑，被褥奢华至极，就连床架上的花纹也像是被精心雕刻出来似的。房里挂着一幅画着群山的油画，格雷福斯觉得他大概知道那是出于哪位名家的手笔，并且他觉得他应该更认真地品味品味它的笔触，不过他毕竟不是搞艺术的。他朝着窗户瞟去，只觉得那儿垂下的窗帘可能比自己的衣柜还值钱。

格雷福斯甚至觉得自己脚上脏兮兮的靴子玷污了脚下古色古香的地毯。

“把钱挥霍到这种事儿上你就痛快了？”他问道，然后和他新上任的老搭档一起无端地笑起来。

“如果你是说在那艘差点沉没的破船上载了一程之后？那我可以肯定地告诉你，当然值得。”逆命挂着一幅狡黠的笑容，脸上没有一丝遗憾，“我们得先催催客房服务。这一身的海水和鱼腥可衬不上我。”

格雷福斯叹了口气，强忍着翻白眼的欲望。不过还是没忍住。“没把你丢下海喂鱼真是可惜了。”

“就算我当时真想耍什么花招，也一定会被你这头蠢驴拖下水一起喂鱼的。”逆命咧着一口白牙，在出门前暂时地折回身来，冲他得意一笑。

 

于是房间里就只剩下了格雷福斯一个。他耸了耸肩，踢掉了靴子，把外套丢到地上。一切都糟透了，但相比起他对突然出现的逆命的关注度，身上的这堆烂摊子显得毫不重要。他感觉自己就像是回到了过去那样，满不在乎地迁就着逆命对于食宿的挑剔之举。

格雷福斯剥去身上的一层层衣服，望向不远处看起来是浴室的地方。蒸汽从那扇半开的门中袅袅而出，他走过去，果然，是一个放好了水的浴缸。浴缸几乎和他们房里的床差不多大，浴室里的其他设施也是意料之内的豪华，比如说浴池旁架子上摆得满满的各种精油、威士忌和玻璃杯，又比如说被擦得闪闪发亮的地板。

这也太荒唐了。难道逆命的钱是大风刮来的吗？格雷福斯又翻了个白眼。

好吧，既来之则安之，不用白不用。他把剩下的衣物全都扔到了地上，一会儿自会有人来取。而现在，他无法否认泡个热水澡对他而言就是最吸引人的事儿了。

他缓缓地沉入浴缸，让自己浸没在水中。在追杀逆命的这些年里，在越狱之后，他从来没有真正地花时间去享受什么。只要有一顿简单的餐食，一缸热水，一间能住的房子就足以让他满意。而在这里，他竟然能知道“放松一下”到底是什么感觉。

这很新奇。事实上，格雷福斯把越狱之后的所有时间都花费在了克服自己的愤怒上。即使那些年里他除了愤怒一无所有。现在，他不仅能放下前嫌，和逆命一起亡命天涯，甚至还能“放松一下”。

他坐在热水里，好像这就能使他得到极大的满足，但是，他在向逆命寻仇的过程中却没有片刻的歇息。那时的每一分每一秒，从现在的他看来，竟如同是上辈子发生过的那样。毕竟现在他们的关系又不同了。

是啊，没有什么事物是永恒不变的啊。

他的手指无聊地敲击着大腿，眉头深锁。很久之后，他喃喃自语道：“都去他妈的吧。”

逆命什么时候会回来？格雷福斯不由自主地想。他从水里撑起身，坐在了浴缸边缘。这么做并不是因为浴缸不够大的缘故，鬼知道是什么缘故呢。他一手稳住坐姿，另一手抚上了自己的阴茎。他的双手长满了老茧，但这粗砺的质感正适合手淫，他在掌心抽动了几下就硬了。

他又撸了几下，没费多大力气就完全勃起了。其实他的脑子里并没有什么值得幻想的对象，只是他觉得现在是个不错的时机，一个获取短暂欢愉的时机。仅此而已。

 

“浴室里能容得下两个人吧。我进来了。”

总该来的。逆命打开了门，他赤身裸体，格雷福斯对此也不讶异，他的视线很快扫过逆命的肩膀，那里在比尔吉沃特留下的的弹孔还在愈合，然后他直直地与逆命对视。逆命发现了他手上的动作，空气有一瞬间的僵持。

“你介意吗？”格雷福斯发问，他的意图显而易见。

“完全不。”逆命平静地回答，就好像格雷福斯当着他的面自渎根本不会叨扰到他分毫一样。

显然，很少有什么事能阻止他的决定。逆命向他走来，一脸无所谓的神情。逆命保持着与他的对视沉进浴池，动作夸张地舒展身体。

格雷福斯并没被他做作的行为所逗乐，他只是继续着手上的活儿。人是秉性难移的动物，但他已下定了决心不再被逆命牵着鼻子走。

“还挺厉害啊，用一只手就能玩得那么开心。”逆命玩味地看着他。

格雷福斯停下来。“你说什么？”

逆命调整了一下在浴缸里的坐姿，很快地凑近到格雷福斯身边，他深色的长发被水流抚到身后。格雷福斯觉得他刚才那番话有些言外之意，可他又不完全确定自己是不是会错意了。直到逆命的手放在他的膝盖上时，他才真正理解了现状。

逆命对他挑了挑眉，无声地再次征求他的意见。

格雷福斯心里的固执还是教他不肯让步，他故作轻松地哼了一声，然后松开了撸动着的手。“怎么？你很擅长做这档子事吗？”

“嘿...”他的老伙计露出一个他无比熟悉的狡黠的微笑，“别担心。我会好好来的。”

格雷福斯确信他能从肚子里掏出一万句怼回去的话，可他一句也没说出口，因为他在这一瞬间眼睁睁地看着逆命低下了头，含进去了他的顶端。那张嘴毫无疑问要比他粗糙的掌心好一万倍，它温暖而潮湿，舌头滑过冠状沟的感觉简直令人快乐得发疯。格雷福斯呻吟出声，却又止不住地因为逆命游刃有余的微笑而恼火。

自以为是的狗东西。

 

可他又不得不承认，这场景就是勾人得要命：逆命的嘴唇紧覆在他的根部，脸上的表情倒悠闲得很，就像是他这么做过很多次似的。他的舌头沿着整根阴茎上下舔舐，在逼仄的空间里灵巧地游移。当逆命的手轻轻地圈住那里时，他清楚地体会到了那人的手指与他相比有多大不同。它们光滑细腻，显然是被很好地保养过，毕竟耍纸牌不容易伤手。追本溯源地说，就算逆命再不情愿，他还是欠着格雷福斯一大笔债，现在也该是偿清的时候了。

逆命抬起头，吮出响亮的水声。他的舌面在龟头上舔了两下，又低下了头，呻吟着把那根阳物吞入口中，显出很享受的样子。逆命的头前后摆动着，模拟性交的姿势。格雷福斯如同溺水的人紧抓着最后一根稻草般紧抓着浴缸的边缘，对着他的老伙计兼老仇人低声咆哮。他按着逆命的头，把他固定住，感受着逐渐加快的节奏。

他的口活无疑是完美的。格雷福斯清晰地感受到了逆命的全神贯注，他正小心翼翼地吞吐，尽可能不让牙齿磕碰到自己。他完全沉迷于此了。他本不想挺入得过深，但含着他的是逆命，这一事实就足以让他失控。逆命，一个在女人们眼中算得上英俊的男人，现在正熟练地为他口交——

于是一切都变得无法抑制了。

格雷福斯嘶吼着抽动全身，高潮的到来比他想象中更为猛烈。逆命成为了情势的掌控者，他又深深地吞吐了一下，而后便咽下了预料之中会到来的东西。他很慢地挪开了脑袋，最后一次用舌尖卷过他的顶端。他的嘴唇变得红肿，却看起来没有一点不适，事实上，恰恰相反，他只是平静地躺回浴缸，为自己斟了一杯威士忌。

格雷福斯坐在原地，脑子里像是爆炸过了一样混乱。其实他感觉不错，但却摆脱不掉那些轻微的疑惑和愤怒，凭什么逆命可以这么自如地委身于他又轻易地抽身而去？他不能断言自己是否感到困扰，因为他的朋友只是帮他解决了点生理问题，而且还挺舒服，但逆命过于淡定的态度确实让他不太淡定。

“一直坐在那儿会冷的，马尔科姆。”逆命提醒他，然后啜了一口酒。

格雷福斯皱起了眉头。他坐回浴缸。

“你看起来怪怪的。我做得有这么糟吗？你刚才明明叫得那么开心。”

格雷福斯用手指敲了敲玻璃杯，他似乎需要喝杯酒冷静一下，逆命无言地把杯子递过去。“我没事。”格雷福斯干巴巴地说，“你——做得还行。”

“真的还行？靠，我是不是有点生疏了。”逆命轻笑起来，开始擦洗身子，“毕竟从刚才的感觉来看，你还是很紧张。”

格雷福斯不想承认，可他不得不承认逆命说得没错。他回想刚才那个小小的高潮，是挺舒服。就像他们之间从来不存在那些芥蒂一样的，逆命帮他达到了一次足够舒服的高潮。那代表了什么吗？又或者说这只是他的一时兴起？他花了十年时间去恨这个男人，然而现实却迫使他们重拾并修补这段关系。如果刚才对他那么做的是任何一个其他人，那他自然可以心安理得地享受，可那个人偏偏是逆命，所以他们的关系在那一瞬间里再也无法回到他预想中的轨道了。

或许是他想得太多了。逆命看起来没有一点困扰的样子，他正神色如常地洗澡，而格雷福斯却陷进了思维的泥淖中，无意识地解决掉了一整杯威士忌。

 

“好吧...要是你觉得像个呆子一样一直坐在那儿很有意思的话，我也不拦着你。”逆命缓缓起身。他擦去头发上的水，走出了浴室。

格雷福斯看着他，尽量不去想他看到了些什么。可他又不停地想起逆命含着他的嘴，那张潮湿的、高热的嘴，那张放荡的任他作为的嘴。他又想起逆命的唇，鲜红的、轻微肿胀着的，勾人的唇。

他抓着玻璃杯的手骤然收紧，然后又将它随意地放在一边。过多的回想只会让他更加沮丧，而且他也不想这么做。格雷福斯自认为是个喜欢跟着直觉走的人，于是他便跟着直觉走出了浴缸，在逆命即将消失在浴室门口时抓住了他的手臂，给予了他一个粗糙的吻。逆命的动作只有刹那的凝滞，但格雷福斯还是很高兴能在他毫无防备的情况下偷袭成功。下一秒，逆命的手臂便挂在了他的背上，以另一个吻回敬了他。格雷福斯又咬又吮，决心以此填饱他的饥渴，但逆命反而更真诚地向他放开自己，他张开嘴，让牙齿肆意磕碰作响，他紧紧地拥抱着身前的人，不顾一切地邀请他。

意乱情迷中，他甚至不知道到底该从哪里开始他们的正戏。格雷福斯把他摁在自己胸前，舔弄着他的下唇与脖颈。逆命没有因这粗暴的行径反击他，而是随着他的动作而动作，当格雷福斯咬住了他的喉咙时，他也咬住了他的脸颊。这就是「逆命」，能将一切扭转为有利于自己的情势，并化被动为主动。格雷福斯的吮咬从下颚一路连绵至逆命的嘴唇，现在他不想去证明什么虚无的东西了，他只想享受一场性爱，仅此而已。

他的欲望被再次挑起，下身逐渐硬挺，显然，与他紧紧相贴的逆命也注意到了。

逆命推开了他，给两人留出一些足以喘息的空间。“马尔科姆，”他终于说，“我不会在浴室里跟你做这个的。”

他们对这个“这个”到底指代着什么都心知肚明。“那就赶紧滚到床上去。”格雷福斯指示道。

“这还差不多。”逆命露齿而笑。他灵巧的手很快地从架子上取走了某种东西。老实说，格雷福斯现在又在为逆命裸露的后背而想入非非了，所以他没有温情缱绻地在逆命与他分开时握住他的手。

逆命的脚步很快，但跟在他身后的格雷福斯却比他更急躁。对他而言，行动远比语言有力，他们都知道彼此需要什么。因此，当格雷福斯将他按倒在床上时，逆命一点也不惊讶。两人的下半身贴在一起，勃起的部分暧昧相触。这奇妙的感觉直刺向他的脊椎，格雷福斯甚至有点痉挛。

“你可算抓到我了。”逆命笑着对他说，脸上是惯常的那幅胸有成竹的微笑，下身小幅度地磨蹭着他的搭档。格雷福斯无法掩饰地呻吟出声，他真是恨死了逆命的熟练。“那么，接下来你该怎么做呢，我的老伙计？”

他尽力不去想太多，太多无用的思考会扰乱他的节奏。他瞥了一眼逆命刚才从浴室里拿来的东西：一瓶精油。

狗娘养的，凭什么他总是这么游刃有余。

 

“拿过来。”格雷福斯期待地伸出手。不知为何，即使只是一个简单的递瓶子的动作，逆命的浑身还是散发着一股虚伪的矫矜。

他打开瓶盖，空气中便弥漫起一阵微妙而又奇异的柔软香气。也许对逆命来说，这只是一个无心的选择，但不管怎样，它都足以完成任务。格雷福斯坐回去，看向他的老仇人，用手指沾上润滑油。他眼中的逆命正惬意地躺着，湿发在羊毛床面上纠缠，他也有蓄势待发的欲望亟待解决，但完全不显得焦躁。

格雷福斯已经迫不及待地想撕开他装腔作势的面具了。

格雷福斯抬起他的一条腿，以便能更好地端详他们正在干的事。他终于找回了所剩不多的耐心，等待着那个可以让他对逆命为所欲为的时刻的到来。对逆命而言，如果有选择的话，他其实更乐意做施与的那一方，而不像现在他为格雷福斯做的那样。格雷福斯小心翼翼地将食指的尖端压在入口的褶皱上，然后缓慢地推入内部。

那根手指如此轻易地就探了进去。格雷福斯当然知道他的老搭档这些年里是荤素不忌男女通吃的，他也早就冷静地接受了这个事实。但对他而言，这还是第一次。他不认为自己做错了什么步骤，可是这感觉就是很微妙。逆命的内里又紧又热，但他脸上却是一副好整以暇的神情，没有一点被撩到发浪的迹象。格雷福斯皱起眉头，他略微收回手，然后重新按进去。到底是哪里出了问题？

他曲起手指，感觉到指尖压上了一块凸起。摸起来好像滑滑的？他摁下去的那一刻，逆命竟喘息不已。“马尔科姆...”他呻吟着张开双腿，脸上的笑终于消失不见了。

听见逆命用这样的方式叫出他的名字，一阵愉悦的激寒爬上了他的后背。这就是他想要的。

格雷福斯又把手指按进去，摩擦着那个让他的同伴抽搐和喘息的地方，借此满足自己突如其来的恶趣味。他在准备深入两指前还是犹豫了一下，不过逆命并没有表现出疼痛或拒绝，而是迎合他手掌的动作，撸动着自己的下身，放出一声长长的叹息。

看来逆命似乎还挺享受放松下来自给自足的。他不介意被格雷福斯观察，格雷福斯也乐于看他享受的样子。他开始熟练手上的活了，只需要非常简单地，把两根手指伸进去，叩上那个敏感点，就能让身上的人舒展身体，发出赞许般的声音。格雷福斯用一手轻轻地圈住他的勃起，逆命便把手上的活让给他，转而握住了他的手腕。

“抓着它，老伙计，”逆命含糊不清地说，“唉，帮我也解决一下吧。它只会让人分心。”

“你早该问我要了。”格雷福斯直白地回应，不过手倒是照着他的指示帮他释放了出来，“其他地方感觉还好吗？”

“怎么今天你老是说什么行不行好不好的。我当然很好啦。”当格雷福斯又弯了弯他体内的手指时，逆命轻笑着打颤，“相信我，我好得很。等你觉得差不多了，我们就继续下去吧。”

没错。是时候继续了。格雷福斯按下手指，欣赏着逆命为此弓起脊背的样子，又抽了出来。“别那么自大。”

“我终于知道你为什么不对劲了。”逆命咧嘴一笑。但不知为什么，这一次，格雷福斯没有因此朝他发火。

他重新拿起那瓶润滑油，但一瞬后，它就被夺进了逆命的指间之中。在一切的开始，逆命灵巧的双手就是他们狼狈为奸的原因。他示意了逆命一个眼神，而那个老骗子以微笑回应他，不过那笑里少了很多自鸣得意，多了些放松的意味。

逆命把手放在他的肩上，指引他躺下。“让我来吧，”他说，“我更清楚自己喜欢什么节奏。”

放弃一小部分的控制权似乎有点非他所愿，不过他很快从逆命的反应里尝到了甜头。看着逆命用手指为自己扩张很有趣，可他又希望能马上夺回自己的主动地位。格雷福斯既不希望这次的体验与从前和异性的那样没什么区别，又不能确定这一次究竟会有怎样的发展。他用一只手肘撑起自己，看着逆命往他的下身勾上一条腿。那个老骗子带着自信的笑容瞥了一眼面前粗大的勃起，然后在双手之间揉搓起润滑油。当他预热到了一个令人满意的温度后，便将指尖上的油脂轻轻抹上了格雷福斯的性器。

滑腻与温度使他咆哮，下身的欲望越发兴奋起来。逆命借着他的动势，凑上前去舔吻他的嘴唇。他的手抚上格雷福斯的阴茎，在整个根部上留下润滑油的湿痕。他的动作带来了一些轻飘飘的快乐，即使他只是这么做，也足以让格雷福斯爽个够了，但显然，他们不可能在这一步停下。

“该开始了。”逆命的笑容越发地凑近他面前，“准备好了吗？”

“少说废话。”格雷福斯的耐心被逐渐消磨殆尽，他调整身位，抓着逆命的臀部，缩进两人间的距离。

逆命一手贴上他的胸膛，自愿钻进了这个牢笼似的怀抱，他低低地笑出了声。“那就让我们开始吧，老伙计。”

 

他一手撑着格雷福斯的上半身，一手将他的勃起随着缩减的距离引向正确的位置。格雷福斯没有动作，但他能感觉到自己的龟头顶上了之前被开拓过的入口。也许过了一会儿，又也许是过了几分钟，他才将阴茎真正地插入进去。龟头忽然在内部弹了一下时，那感觉仍然突兀得很。

格雷福斯紧咬着牙关，口腔内牙齿的摩擦发出沉闷的声音。里面太紧了，当他还想循着本能深入的时候，逆命不得不阻止他的行动。逆命了解他就像是了解自己，他知道格雷福斯确实很想慢慢来，可让他在这时压抑住自己的欲望，未免有些强人所难了。格雷福斯因期待而浑身战栗，他迫使自己保持静止，随着逆命的呼吸放缓节奏。慢慢地，一寸接着一寸，他看着自己进入了身下的那个人，他进得越发深，感知着逆命的内里紧紧地吸附着他，这是他无法想像的紧密和炽热。

他之前的猜想完全正确，与同性交欢的感觉确实和与异性不同。虽说这两种感觉天差地别，但释放欲望的快乐并没有缺席半分。

最终，他整根没入。逆命长舒了一口气，扭了几下臀部。“见鬼。”他喘着气说。

“会疼吗？”格雷福斯并不指望逆命通过伤害自己的方式来换取他某须有的负罪感，但他确实没法想象作为承受的那一方会舒服到哪儿去。

“嗯？也没那么严重。”逆命勉强地笑笑。他的脸上是显而易见的烦躁，完全不见平时那副洋洋自得的样子，“确实有点疼，但没什么可担心的。你接着动就好了。”

“用不着你提醒我。”

格雷福斯大大加强了控制逆命的力度，他拔出长长的一截，又缓缓深入。逆命被他折磨出一声呜咽，身体抽搐着。毫无疑问，只有这种方式才能最有效地堵住逆命的嘴。格雷福斯咧嘴一笑，让自己更深地占有他。

“马尔科姆——”逆命的声音听起来如同恳求。

他的做法似乎没错，格雷福斯低笑出声，保持住一个更为稳定的节奏进出。逆命骑在他身上，似乎想让自己直起身来，他的眼睛半睁着，张开嘴沉重地呼吸。每一次抽插都使他的呼吸越发迷乱，但格雷福斯却不想放过他。这并不说明他就是个不在乎性伴侣感受的人，只是他意识到逆命这幅七荤八素的样子确实很能给予他切实的快感。

他开始用更大的力气去换取逆命的呻吟和颤抖。格雷福斯抓住他的腿和臀部，将逆命翻转至一个背对着他的姿势。他身下的逆命紧张得倒吸了一口气，穴肉随着格雷福斯加快的节奏绞得越发紧。格雷福斯似乎又听见了一声颤抖着被呼喊出的他的名字，而当他又快又狠地操他时，那些话语散成了喘息里的碎片。他当然知道自己的做法对逆命来说有些太过了，但他相信逆命起码是乐在其中的。

格雷福斯喘着粗气，凶狠地撞进他的身体里。逆命弓起脊背，在无法挣脱的力量中颤抖。格雷福斯脑中一片空白，机械地持续着下身的动作，在越发狂暴的抽插里失去了节奏。

他无法分辨逆命在此时究竟是否说出了任何实际的话语。逆命在胡乱的呻吟中高潮，没有任何辅助的触碰，仅靠后面就射了。他痉挛着的内壁将格雷福斯吸得更紧，格雷福斯抽插了两下，终于忍不住缴枪投降。一阵久违的感觉袭来，微凉的浊液灌入了穴道之中。

 

空气里有一瞬间的安静，只留下两个人的呼吸声。格雷福斯沉默着退出他的身体，把床上的烂摊子全都抛诸脑后。这一刻他的脑子空空荡荡的。从那个口交开始，一切都发生得太快了。他低头望向逆命，那人正用手臂遮住眼睛，小声低吟着，显然还处在高潮的余韵之中。

“托比厄斯？”他试探性地发问。

逆命从手臂与眼皮的隙缝里窥了他一眼，然后无言地伸出手去，抓住了他的肩膀。他用的力气不大，不过倒也足够撑起身，往格雷福斯的唇上擦出一个轻轻的吻了。他精疲力竭，没有心思在这个吻上附加任何其他需要言说的东西，只是一个吻，一个疲惫的吻而已。他还想伸手搂住格雷福斯的后脑勺，但格雷福斯把那只手轻轻地按住了。

他们的嘴唇分开。逆命将他们的额头贴在一起。他看起来很平静，像是沉思了一会儿。但最后还是沉默。

然后他忽然皱起眉头，玩笑似的锤了一下格雷福斯的胸口。“混蛋，我刚洗完澡。现在我又得跑一趟浴室了。”

“你在开玩笑吗？这就是你想说的？”格雷福斯问。

“得了吧...老家伙。搞得好像我对你来说真有多重要一样。”

格雷福斯轻轻地把他推回床上。“快闭嘴吧狗东西。缓个五分钟再去。”

也许五分钟对逆命来说确实足够了，他扭头叹息，但最终选择了妥协。格雷福斯没有对此想得太多，他不能，他不敢。格雷福斯不敢妄求未来，只想好好享受这一刻短暂的宁静。

可他又开始对未来生起无法止息的忧虑。


End file.
